Kids World's Adventures of Colby's Clubhouse
''Kids World's Adventures of Colby's Clubhouse ''is the Kids World's Adventures TV series created by 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount. It appeared on YouTube & Google Drive. Episodes All episodes of Kids World's Adventures of Colby's Clubhouse is followed in every Kids World's Adventures movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions (20thUGCPP). Seasons * 1 "A Heart to Give pt. 1" (Guest star Lee Durlach as Flip and Dan Kotoff as Flop) * 2 "A Heart to Give pt. 2" (Guest star Lee Durlach as Flip and Dan Kotoff as Flop) * 3 "Vandella Virus Visits" (Guest star Kim Durlach (Brittany's mom; drama consultant along with husband Lee is producer) as Vandella Virus) * 4 "It's Almost Christmas" * 5 "Check Your Connection" (Guest star Ernie Rettino as Psalty the Singing Songbook and Debby Kerner Rettino as Psaltina) * 6 "The Ballgame" * 7 "Willing for Forgiveness" * 8 "Showing Up" * 9 "Colby's Birthday" * 10 "Danielle Discovers" (Guest star Emily Carroll as Emily Davis and Lynette Kincebach as Teacher) * 11 "Helping Beau's Grandpa" (Guest star John Gallagher as Beau's Grandpa) * 12 "50's and 60's Day pt. 1" * 13 "50's and 60's Day pt. 2" * 14 "Danielle's New Clothes" * 15 "It was Performed By Being a Kid" * 16 "Clubhouse Inspector" * 17 "Anorexia" * 18 "Zane's Operation" * 19 "Sing Along Show pt. 1" * 20 "Sing Along Show pt. 2" * 21 "Thanksgiving Show" * 22 "Brett's Older Brother" * 23 "The Guys Performing A Rock Band pt. 1" * 24 "The Guys Performing A Rock Band pt. 2" * 25 "Puppet Show" * 26 "A Friendship Clubhouse" * 27 "Jessica Had To Move Away" * 28 "Homeless Vet" * 29 "Crystal is a Guest" (Special Guest Crystal Lewis) * 30 "The Popular Crowd" * 31 "Shoeboxes" * 32 "Worship Around the World" * 33 "Finding your Own Special Talents" * 34 "Camping Trip" * 35 "Krysta's Sister has Problems" * 36 "Basketball and Bullies" * 37 "All Things Work Together" * 38 "Helping Missionaries" * 39 "Dawn's Reputation" * 40 "Saddle Up!" * 41 "Express Some Good News" * 42 "Dealing With Bigots" * 43 "Easter Show" * 44 "Brittany Finds a Dog" The Episodes Are Going To Be Followed In Every Kids World's Adventures Movie By 20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Production Trivia * Tai, Dennis The Menace, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Iago, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Michaelangelo, Raphael, Donatello, Leonardo), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Billy, Kimberly), Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Chanticleer, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock and the Pokemon gang, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Kovu, Kiara, Ma, Uncle Max, Rafiki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck and the Land Before Time Gang, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs and the gang, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Terk, Tantor, Louis, Ray the Firefly, Genie, Iago, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Jack Skellington, Chanticleer, Owen, Izzy, Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), the Rugrats Gang, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Alvin, Brittany, Bobby, Cindy, Oliver, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and eakey, Jumba, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, SoPupeye), Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Chip and Dale, Lilo, Stitch, Plnic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Barney the Dinosaur and the gang, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chirs, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Terrence, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Vidia, Alice, Hercules, Phlioctetes, Pegasus, Phineas and Ferb, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagscar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Jesse Greenwood, Elvis, Randolph Johnson, Nadine, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner, and Sloth Fratelli), Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Wally Gator, Magilla Gorilla, Top Cat, Peter Potamus, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz and Kids World's Adventures, and the characters will guest star in every episode of the series. Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off TV series Category:TV series